The Transport To Earth
by Grimm2000
Summary: On a stormy night the Grimms are investigating a break-in when they hear a sound outside. Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck go and investigate and find a blue box that says 'Police Box'. Then a man and woman come out of the box and start to ask questions. They find themselves helping these people (whose names are The Doctor and Rose) stop dangerous aliens who are trying to invade earth!


**Author's Note: This is for you Doctor Who and Sisters Grimm fans. Hope you like this. And thank you to my very best friend Keeralie Starflight, without her, this wouldn't be a reality. Also this is my first story, so please tell me if it's good or not. I need your input. Also it would really lift my spirits if you please review and it would help me to continue. I will try to update when I can, but I'm very busy, so bear with me. Thank you, and enjoy!**

**P.S. In this story, Briar Rose and Mr. Seven did not die!**

* * *

The Transport to Earth: Chapter One

It was a stormy Tuesday night when Sabrina and Daphne Grimm, their grandmother, Relda Grimm, Puck, and Mr. Canis arrived at Charming's old mansion.

"And why are we here again?" asked Sabrina, who was quite unhappy. She was in the shower when Sheriff Hamsted (who was one of the three little pigs!), called the Grimm household to tell them that they had a case, and to be at Charming's old mansion ASAP.

"Sheriff Hamsted says there's a break-in," Granny Relda replied, as they walked up the driveway.

"Who would want to break into this old place!?" Puck said as they entered the rundown mansion. Ever since the Everafter war, Charming's beautiful mansion had become an old rundown dump, and not beautiful at all!

"I don't know. But after Charming and Ms. White come back from their honeymoon, Ms. White says they're going to return it to it's former glory!" said Daphne, who almost always looked on the bright side.

"It's going to take them awhile to do that," said Sabrina as they walked into the hall. With drapes torn, furniture threadbare and all over the place, and the staircase not looking so good, it was going to take a lot of work.

"Good evening, Sheriff!" Granny Relda cried.

"There you are! Good evening, Relda. Well, should I tell you about your case?" replied the Sheriff.

"Yes, please, Mr. Hamsted!" cried Daphne, who was always excited about a new case.

"The robber broke in at that window there by the door, as you can see," he said, pointing to a very badly broken window near where the Grimms were standing. "And then came through the whole house," the Sheriff continued, "Tearing up furniture, trying to find whatever he was looking for.:

"Do you know what that was?" asked Granny Relda, writing everything the Sheriff said in her little notebook.

"No, I don't know what that was. We don't think anything was taken," replied the Sheriff, "But, we did find this," he said, holding up something that looked like a pen, but somehow wasn't.

It was silver, bigger than a pen, it had buttons all over, and at the top it was sort of greenish-blueish.

"What is it?" said everyone at once.

"We don't know yet. We'll take it down to the station and look more into it there," Mr. Hamsted said.

"It looks sort of like a pen or something," said Daphne as she took the pen from the Sheriff's hand.

Just as she finished say it, everyone heard something outside.

"What was that?" said Daphne and Puck together.

"I don't know. It sounded sort of like a whooshing sound. Let's go find out!" Sabrina said, already heading to the door, with Daphne and Puck behind her, Daphne still holing the pen.

"You children go ahead and look outside, and Mr. Canis and I will look a round more and investigate!" Granny called after them.

When they came outside, the whooshing noise stopped.

"What was that?" Daphne asked again.

"I think it might have something to do with that blue box over there," Puck said, pointing to a blue box, just like he said, that had the words 'Police Box' on it.

Just then, the door to the box opened, and a man with a messy hairstyle came out, wearing long trench coat, a brown pinstripe suit and tie, with converse.

Behind him was a pretty blond girl with a big smile on her face like the man had said something funny to her.

"Oh, hello, children! Now, I need to know if you've seen something of mine," the man said, speaking in a strong British accent.

"What would that be?" Sabrina asked, trying to be nice, but not trusting this strange man.

"Well, it's sort of small, but not small small, bigger than a pen, and it's silver and has buttons on it. Oh, I just can't believe I lost it!" the man said.

"Oh, you mean this?" Daphne said, holding up the pen.

"Yes, thank you so much, little girl! Well, we'd best be off now," he said, taking the pen and grabbing the blond girl's hand, he started to walk into the blue box.

"Wait! What is that, and who are you?" asked Sabrina, who was very impatient, and wanted some answers.

"Oh, how could I! This is a sonic screwdriver, it can open things and such. And this is Rose," he said, pointing to the girl.

"Hello," said Rose, waving to the children. She too had a strong British accent.

"And I'm the Doctor!"


End file.
